Felicitări, Dragonii!
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Aniversário de Draco Malfoy. Seus pais em Hogwarts. Isso não pode acabar em boa coisa... Ou será que pode?


**Felicitări, Dragonii!**

Mais um dia naquele estúpido castelo. Tomara consciência disso assim que abrira os seus olhos, cinzas como tormentas. Espreguiçou-se em sua cama e enrolou um pouco, ainda deitado. O sol machucava-lhe os olhos pela manhã.

_"A única coisa boa é que hoje é sexta-feira... Infelizmente, a primeira aula será com a Grifinória... Saco."_

Veste o uniforme de forma robótica, olhando em frente ao espelho para arrumar seu cabelo. Ao checar e ver que o penteado estava perfeito, dera um sorriso arrogante e caminhou com a sua mochila até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Lá, Crabbe e Goyle já o aguardavam lá, juntamente com Pansy, que pulou em cima dele, tentando aninhar-se em seu pescoço.

— E então, Draquinho, ansioso por amanhã?

— Por que eu estaria ansioso, Pansy? – Responde de forma meio rude, se livrando dos braços de Pansy em volta do seu pescoço.

— Ai, Draco, é o seu aniversário amanhã! Será que você esqueceu? – Diz Pansy, num tom de muxoxo por ele ter se afastado dela.

— É só mais um dia como outro qualquer, Pansy. Vamos tomar café, que hoje começamos o dia com a chata da McGonnagal.

Pansy solta um suspiro de derrota, não iria conseguir mesmo atenção de Draco, pelo menos, pela manhã. Draco caminha na frente, seguido de Crabble e Goyle atrás, e de Pansy, que corre a fim de ficar lado a lado com Malfoy.

Ele entra no Grande Salão com a posse usual de Rei.

_"Afinal, sou o rei da Sonserina, não?"_

Draco ri do seu pensamento. Claro, não havia quem pudesse competir com ele, seja em quesitos de beleza, dinheiro ou fama. Ou até mesmo, no aspecto mulheres.

Não dentro, é claro, da Sonserina. Ali era o seu reino. O seu terrtório, onde podia governar como um rei, mandar e desmandar. O cargo de monitor ainda dava uma ajudinha extra, e muito útil.

Blaise chega um pouco depois. Senta na frente de Draco. Ambos não trocam palavas, apenas olhares.

Mas Draco sabia, pela expressão séria de Blaise, que algo não corria bem.

Algo tinha que estar errado. Blaise dizia que a expressão séria afastava as garotas. Mantinha sempre um sorriso diplomaticamente simpático.

E Draco Black Malfoy iria descobrir isso logo.

Tomara apenas um chá, não muito quente, de qualquer coisa que tivesse pela frente. Não comia pela manhã porque lhe causava extremo enjôo. Depois, se levantara e junto com a turma dele, fora para a sala de Transfiguração.

Sentara na terceira filera, junto com Blaise. Pansy se resignou a sentar-se atrás de Draco, sem antes demonstrar seu descontentamento.

Num pedaço de pergaminho mínimo, Draco escreve para Blaise, escondendo o mesmo de Pansy:

_"O que está havendo? Porque está tão sério?"_

Blaise olhou o bilhete e vira que Pansy se esticara tentando ler o que ele escrevia. Blaise finge fazer um resumo na matéria e, quando Pansy se acomodara em sua cadeira novamente, Blaise entrega a resposta à Draco:

_"Algo que vai acontecer com você, você não vai gostar. Mas meu presente vai melhorar um pouquinho o seu humor."_

Draco lê o bilhete e não consegue entender. Logo em seguida, Minerva entra e começa a ministrar a aula. Harry mantém atenção na professora e em Dino, para não ser mais uma vez vítima dos terríveis feitiços que ele fazia com sua varinha, que sempre resultavam em algum tipo de exploção.

Seria apenas mais uma aula patética, entediante e extremamente fácil, se não fosse por batidas na porta da sala de aula.

— Sim?

A porta abriu, permitindo a visão de um homem alto, cabelos pretos, soltos e perfeitamente divididos.

— Professora, poderia me emprestar o aluno Malfoy por alguns minutos?

— Claro, Professor Snape. Malfoy, acompanhe-o, por favor.

Malfoy levanta-se da sua carteira, sem entender nada. Pega seu material e alcança o professor, fechando novamente a porta da sala de aula.

— O que posso ajudá-lo, Professor?

— Venha comigo, Draco.

Sinal vermelho. Snape nunca se referia a ele pelo nome, somente nas pouquíssimas vezes que ele fora visitar a Mansão.

Malfoy simplesmente acompanha o professor, com o mesmo passo apressado.

Chegam os dois na porta da Sala do Diretor.

— Entre, Draco.

— Mas o Diretor não estava fora? – Uma sobrancelha é flexionada.

— Ele já voltou, mas está agora na cabana do Hagrid. Entre.

Draco entrou, Snape disse a senha e as escadas começaram a girar.

Aqueles cabelos longos e tão loiros quanto os dele, ele conhecia.

E isso causava medo em Draco. Seu pai não viria à Hogwarts por qualquer motivo.

_"Merda..."_

— Olá, Draco. – Disse Lucius. A mesma pose de Lorde. Ele estava acompanhado de Narcisa, a qual mantinha-se firme e ostentava uma espécie de expressão vazia.

— Oi pai. Oi mãe.

— Como você sabe, seu aniversário de dezessete anos será amanhã.

— Sei. – Draco tentara manter suas respostas monossílabas tanto quanto possível. Tinha medo, e por causa do medo, respeitava seu pai. Mas não gostava nem um pouco dele.

— Viemos pedir a permissão de Dumbledore para que você passe esse final de semana conosco na Mansão.

— Mas, pai, eu tinha outros planos... – Falara num tom baixo.

— Tinha, falou corretamente. Você sabe o quão essa data é importante. E a partir de amanhã, se algo me acontecer, você herdará tudo da Mansão Malfoy. Tal fato merece ser comemorado adequadamente. E assim será.

Draco se cala. Naquele momento, xingar o pai mentalmente era tudo o que conseguira fazer. E não poupara nenhum adjetivo de baixo calão que conhecia, afinal, ele estava merecendo. Nem no seu aniversário era lhe dado algum sossego.

Dumbledore entra em sua sala com aquele olhar cordial e o sorriso amistoso no rosto, mas não deixara passar desapercebido o descontentamento de Draco.

— Que cena explêndida de se ver! A família Malfoy toda reunida! – Diz, apertando a mão de Lucius e beijando de leve a mão de Narcissa, em sinal de respeito.

— É muito bom revê-lo, Dumbledore.

— Sou grato por você ter encontrado um horário em sua agenda para nos receber, Diretor. Espero não estar atrapalhando em nada.

— Claro que não, não há nada urgente por agora. Mas me diga, a que devo a honra?

— Queríamos a sua permissão para levar Draco para a Mansão , para que pudéssemos comemorar seu aniversário que, como o senhor deve saber, é o começo de sua vida adulta.

— Claro que sei. Por mim, não há qualquer objeção. Claro que o diretor da Casa dele deve aprovar isso também, e Draco assim querer.

— Tenho absoluta certeza que Snape não será contra, Diretor. Já havíamos falado sobre essa possibilidade, e ele já havia manifestado seu consentimento.

_"Mas que porcaria é essa? Severo sabia? É um seboso escorregadio mesmo..."_

— E Draco? Deseja ir ao seu lar comemorar a sua data especial?

Todo os olhares estão sobre ele agora. Seu pai cerra os olhos, numa tentativa de intimidação muito bem sucedida. Sua mãe mantém o ar neutro. Dumbledore o encara com curiosidade e gentileza. Gentileza que incomodava o sonserino, que não estava acostumado à isso.

— Claro, Diretor. – Responde Draco, tentando manter o tom de voz mais natural possível. Mas todos percebiam o seu desapontamento em dizê-lo.

— Pois bem, - Diz Dumbledore, voltando o olhar por cima dos óculos em formato de meia-lua para Lucius.- Devo presumir que uma carruagem virá buscá-lo hoje à noite e que o trará de volta domingo ao anoitecer.

— Claro que sim. Sabemos que Draco está no último ano, e em época próxima aos testes finais. Não queremos atrapalhar seu desempenho, o qual todos sabemos, será perfeito. – Responde Lucius.

— Muito bem. Darei permissão para que os alunos que forem convidados também saiam de Hogwarts, mas para isso, precisarei de uma pequena cópia da lista de convidados com os nomes. Claro que, se tratando de família tão distinta, não negariam à mim esse favor, não?

— Claro que não, Dumbledore. – Narcisa responde com um sorriso. – O que mais queremos é a segurança dos amigos de Draco. Enviaremos essa tarde.

— Muito bem, podem se retirar. Draco – O diretor o chama ao perceber que ele também ia acompanhando os pais. – Poderia ficar mais uns minutinhos? Precisamos conversas sobre as suas atribuições de monitor, e a quem irá substituí-lo nesse final de semana.

Draco se dirige à uma cadeira em frente a escrivaninha do Diretor. Lucius dá uma breve olhada para o filho, que mantém o contato visual. Narcissa se despede com um aceno de cabeça ao diretor e, tocando de leve o ombro de Lucius, o encaminha em direção à saída.

— Muito bem, Draco.

— Sim, Diretor?

— Não acho certo que seus pais ajeitem a lista dos convidados, quando o aniversário é seu.

— É o jeito deles.

— Mas você quem vai me fornecer a lista, Draco.

Draco olha perplexo para o Diretor.

— Não entendi, senhor.

— Simples. Há pessoas que eu sei que o senhor gostaria que fossem liberadas para irem à festa, mas que por motivo antíquo¹ não poderão ir. Se o senhor me fornecer a lista, e tiver nomes ali que não constam na lista dos seus pais, eles poderão ir.

— Agradeço a preocupação, mas creio que minha lista ficará muito semelhante à dos meus pais.

— Semelhante não é igual, Draco. Espero ela pelo meio-dia. Agora pode se retirar.

Draco se retira, acenando com a cabeça de leve para o Diretor. Dumbledore sorri assim que vê a porta fechar-se.

Ele poderia ser velho, mas não era burro. Daria força àquele romance impossível. Porque um mero jovem, de idade quase parelha com a de Draco, havia o ensinado uma coisa muito sábia, e que ele aprendera somente com ele, mesmo tendo uma centena de anos à frente do jovem.

Harry Potter havia o ensinado que o impossível era apenas difícil.

Draco fora para as suas aulas e após as mesmas, subira apressadamente para o seu dormitório. Pegara o primeiro pergaminho que vira pela frente e escrevera os nomes de quem ele queria realmente que fosse em sua festa.

Nele, continha o nome de Blaise e de mais uma grifinória.

Sabia que era impossível ela comparecer, mas mesmo assim, queria convidá-la.

Mandara por uma coruja comum ao Diretor, que recebera a lista e, após lê-la rapidamente, guarda em seu bolso.

Confirmara o que precisava. O nome de uma garota estava lá.

_"Isso vai ser interessante..."_

A carruagem veio buscá-lo exatamente às nove. As que iam levar seus convidados iriam buscá-los amanhã, no horário da festa, com exceção de Blaise, que iria com a sua partcular.

Seu pai estava dentro da carruagem. Ele o cumprimenta da mesma forma, apenas um breve gesto com a cabeça.

Ambos não trocam palavras. Draco apenas olha pela janela.

Esperava apenas que esse tormento passasse rápido.

Chegara na Mansão, o lugar que o velho maluco o chamou de seu lar, e fora jantar juntamente com seus pais.

A comida, como sempre, estava perfeita. Mas o ar naquela casa estava pesado. Insuportável.Tão diferente de quando ele estava junto à ela.

Fora direto ao seu quarto, tomara um longo banho em sua banheira, e fora dormir.

Não que estivesse com sono, mas porque quanto mais rápido dormisse, mas rápido acabaria essa cena.

Acabou sonhando com o cheiro do cabelo dela.

Com a sensação da pele dela. Com a sua voz e toque.

Com Ginevra. 

— Meu senhor, Madame pediu para que o senhor levantasse...

— Merlin. Que horas são?

— Já passa das dez, meu senhor. Madame lhe espera para tomar café.

— Meu pai? – Pergunta Draco, com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

— O Senhor foi trabalhar.

— Já desço. Saia.

A elfa sai.

_"Ele deve estar com os comensais..."_

Ele liga o chuveiro, deixando a água fervente cair em seu corpo. Não estava nem um pouco contente de ficar sem ela.

Descera as escadas e fora em direção à Sala de Jantar, e sua mãe já o estava esperando.

— Bom dia, mãe. – Cumprimenta Draco, dando um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe.

— Bom dia, Draco. Vamos tomar café e iremos sair.

— Onde vamos?

—Fazer um novo smoking para você, verificar se sua gargantilha e seu anel da família estão prontos, fazer algumas compras de decoração e outras coisas mais.

Draco faz uma careta.

— Sei que você não suporta isso, mas é necessário, Draco. Você sabe como seu pai fica conosco quando algo sai do planejado.

Claro que ele sabia. Ele já havia sentido na pele isso. E queria evitar a todo custo que aquilo se repetisse. 

A orquestra já havia começado a tocar. Algumas pessoas já haviam chegado.

Mas ela não estava ali. E ele estava sendo obrigado a fazer sala. Conversas vazias, nada interessantes, com gente menos ainda.

De repente, Blaise chega, conduzindo pela mão uma mulher muito atraente.

Lucius chega e bate em sua taça de champagne, pedindo um minuto de atenção de todos.

Todos silenciam.

— Agradeço à todos pela presença em nossa humilde casa. Como sabem, nosso filho completa hoje sua maioridade, entrando para o grupos dos bruxos socialmente ativos. E, como herdeiro legal da nossa família, são lhe entregues às jóias da família, feitas especialmente para ele.

A elfa adentra o Salão de Festas, com a cabeça baixa, carregando uma almofada com duas caixas, uma preta e uma verde.

— Draco, venha receber o que é seu por _lus sanguinis²_.

Draco caminha com passos firmes até a frente do seu pai. Ele abre a caixinha verde e mostra à todos à jóia que representava oficialmente um membro da família com o sangue Malfoy fluindo nas veias. O anel, com um M cravejado de esmeraldas, com duas serpentes entrelaçadas.

— Esse anel representa muito. Representa as responsabilidades de um Malfoy, não somente à família, mas a todo o mundo mágico. Ao aceitá-lo, um Malfoy não poderá retirá-lo, como também não poderá fugir das obrigações, até o fim de seus dias em vida.

E dito isso, Draco oferece a mão ao seu pai, que coloca o anel no dedo do meio da mão direita.

— A outra jóia – Lucius abre a caixinha e mostra a todos o pingente, acompanhado de uma corrente de ouro finíssimo – É um pingente que possui o brasão da família. Normalmente é dado ao sucessor para que, ao escolher uma esposa digna, ela seja marcada como uma Malfoy, merecendo o mesmo prestígio, status e respeito. Uma vez marcada com o Brasão, não terá como negar-lhe os privilégios e nem os direitos de um Malfoy, cuja única condição é ser uma sangue-puro.

Draco estende a mão, e se pai lhe dá a caixinha.

— Parabéns, Draco. Que você escolha bem.

— Obrigado, pai.

— Pois bem, continuemos a festejar! – Lucius faz um sinal para que a orquestra recomece a tocar, e caminha em direção à sua esposa.

Blaise aproveita e vai cumprimentar Draco.

— Parabéns, Draco. – Diz, apertando a mão do amigo.

— Obrigada, Blaise.

— Creio que você não conhece a minha prima, Chantelle.

— Prazer, Draco. – Diz a mulher.

Draco pega sua mão e gentilmente a beija, numa forma galante. Blaise chega mais perto do amigo e cochicha:

— Não havia outra forma de trazer sua secreta namorada ao baile.

Draco arregala os olhos, espantado.

— Quer dizer que...

— Exatamente.

Draco olha a mulher que fora apresentada com Chantelle. Vestido azul marinho, tom de pele quase tão claro quanto o dele, olhos negros. Ela realmente era o contrário da Ginevra que ele conhecia.

Mas aquele sorriso, aquece sorriso doce e puro, angelical, era somente dela.

— Mas... Como você fez isso, Blaise? – Sussurou Draco, incrédulo da façanha do moreno.

— Digamos que uma Poção Polissuco do armário de Snape tenha misteriosamente sumido. Claro que ele vai colocar a culpa toda na turminha do Potter.

— Claro que você não disse isso à ela, estou certo.

— Corretíssimo. Afinal, ela é uma grifinória. Vou indo.

— Me faz um último favor?

— Hm?

— Mantenha a Pansy ocupada – E encara Chantelle – Porque hoje só ficarei com uma única mulher

A mulher que lhe era proibida, que estava sob disfarce. A mulher que ele podia dizer, com uma única certeza, que ele a ama. Que queria tornar sua esposa.

Oferecendo a mão a Chantelle, ambos vão para a pista de dança. Começam a tocar uma música meio lenta, e dois homens sobem ao palco, com microfones magicamente preparados.

— Eu conheço essa música. É a Bittersweet, do Apocalytpica.

— Mas ele não são trouxas?

— Não. Mas as músicas deles são conhecidas por trouxas também.

Draco conduzia Chantelle, sem desviar dos seus olhos. Não precisavam trocar palavras, porque todos os sentimentos que estavam nos dois se refletiam em seus olhos. Draco ouvia ao longe alguma letra da música. Realmente, ela expressava tudo que ele estava sentindo por ela.

Ela havia se tornado a sua obssessão. A sua cruz. A sua dor, por não poder oficializar o namoro por causa de seu pai e da família dela. Ambos fugiam de seus sobrenomes, de suas famílias. E ambos procuravam um ao outro, procuravam no outro o que não tinham. Era realmente como se estivessem enfeitiçados um pelo outro. E era um feitiço amargamente doce. Contraditório, mas extremamente bom.

De hora em hora, Gina saía um pouco para ir ao banheiro, tomando a Poção Polissuco que se encontrava dentro de sua bolsa pequenina. Draco fazia questão de controlar o tempo.

Enfim, chegara o final da festa.

— Bom Draco, vou levar Chantelle para casa.

— Acho que essa noite ela irá pousar aqui, Blaise.

Blaise arregala os olhos.

— Mas, Draco... – Blaise tenta falar, mas é cortado pela resposta incisiva de Draco.

— Não se preocupe, cuidarei de tudo.

Blaise sobe em sua carruagem, lançando um olhar preocupado à Chantelle, que acena alegremente para ele.

Ao ver a carruagem do amigo sair, ele se dirige aos pais:

— Mãe, pai, esta noite ela dormirá em nossa casa, é minha convidada.

Lucius olha de relance e se despede de todos, subindo ao seu quarto.

Narcisa olha para Chantelle e diz, com um sorriso:

— Claro, vou mandar Charity arrumar um quarto de hóspedes agora mesmo.

— Não será necessário, mãe.

Narcisa sorri, e passando a mão em um dos cabelos negros da garota, diz:

— Será sempre bem vinda a mulher que agarrar o coração de Draco, e cuidar bem dele.

— Eu assim farei, Madame Malfoy.

— Por favor, chame-me de Narcisa. Boa noite aos dois. – E s dirige às escadarias.

Quando ouvem a porta se fechar, começam a se beijar. Draco esperou por esse momento a noite toda. Gina precisava disso tanto quanto ele. Sem parar de se beijarem, Draco a pega no colo, como uma princesa.

Como uma noiva. Como a princesa dele.

A deita em sua cama e tranca a porta, que só poderia ser aberta pela elfa doméstica. Começam a se beijar selvagemente, e a tirarem as roupas finas que estavam em seus corpos, atirando para qualquer lado do quarto. A única peça que ficara em seus corpos foi o anel na mão direita de Draco e o colar com o pingente no pescoço de Ginevra.

Ambos se amaram por muito tempo, até seus corpos estarem exaustos demais para continuarem.

Draco a observa ser pega pelo sono. Antes de adormecer, ela sussura:

— Eu te amo.

Draco continua a fazer-lhe um cafuné em seus cabelos, que agora reparara, adquirira o tom de sangue que ele tanto gostava.

Sabia que ela já tinha pego no sono.

— Também amo você, Gineva.

Não sabia dizer se o sorriso dela era por estar dormindo com ele, ou por ter ouvido a resposta. Logo a acompanhara ao mundo dos sonhos, dormindo com seus cabelos cor de fogo por sobre seu peito e entre seus dedos.

Ele iria acompanhá-la no mundo dos sonhos, onde nada é proibido. Onde podiam fazer o que bem entendessem. Onde podiam ser felizes.

********************************************************************************

Charity entrara de manhã sem fazer barulho. Voltara mais tarde com uma bandeja para o café da manhã dos dois. Ela diria que seu mestre queria privacidade com sua namorada, e que não queria ser incomodado.

Mas o Novo Amo estava tão feliz, jamais vira ele sorrir daquele jeito.

E por aquela amanhã, assim permaneceram, até ela acordá-lo com beijos em seu peito, em suas mãos e rosto.

— Bom dia, Draco.

— Humm... Bom dia.

— Esqueci de dizer ontem.

— O quê?

— Felicitari, Dragonii.

— O que quer dizer isso?

— Feliz aniversário, Dragão. É romeno. Blaise me ensinou.

Draco sorriu. Agradeceria o amigo depois.

— Esse foi o melhor aniversário de todos.

Ambos sorriram em complicidade. Deitados, se amaram mais, e voltaram a dormir.

Já que teriam até o anoitecer, iriam aproveitar cada segundo juntos.

E Draco queria fazer cada milésimo de segundo valer a pena para ela.

Para sua amada.

Para a sua mulher, já marcada como tal.

Para a nova, e esperava que em breve pudesse chamá-la desse jeito, Madame Malfoy.


End file.
